Eoin O'Riley
Appearance Eoin is a young boy who stands short in stature with two arms having been replaced by machinery. He has white spikey hair and slanted eyes that make him seem like he's always analyzing whatever he sees. Otherwise he has a thin, undeveloped face as the young tend to have as well as the rest of his body being healthy and skinny but not notable one way or another. Personality Eoin is a sharp mind and a loud mouth with a harsh tongue to boot. He has no problem displaying his intelligence and thinks rather highly of himself. This childlike pride comes from never meeting anyone to challenge his knack for engineering which, now that he's roaming he hopes to find in the back of his head. Backstory Eoin was a prodigal inventor even at the age of twelve, already supporting his family with his creation of cybernetics in prosthetic limbs. Usually selling to the marines on contract for a regular income with the occasional private buyer on the side, he really had his own business growing while not even into his teens yet. This fascination in cybernetics was born from his thirst to improve on his own prosthetic, as a birth defect had him growing up without a left arm. Over time, with much practice, he learned to improve upon the designs and have a fully functional arm of his own. This grew into him making additions and changes to his arm and later making entirely new ones for other people, even further on being on contract for the marines. One day, while working, his town was sacked by a crew of pirates who lead a burning trail through the main district. Though they were not stealthy in the least Eoin's workshop was filled with the loud sounds of a workshop which led him to continue working without the slightest hint of what was going on. This turned out to be to his benefit since he was found making one of his first real weapons so when the captain decided he was more valuable dead than alive he personally kidnapped him. This being a benefit only because it was the lesser of two evils, the other being murdered in cold blood. On being carried out of his hometown he would look back to see the town on fire and hearing people scream in agony...later he was told by one of the men on board that most of the people between his house and the ship were probably dead and that it was his own screams he was hearing. On board the ship he was given a place to work in an unused storage room at the belly of the ship. For a few days he just sat grieving in the corner, sobbing until the captain came down and literally whipped him into shape. By the end of that day he made something to impress the crew and gave one of them a hand back. Although it impressed the crew it was honestly hardly even an impressive specimen on his own expectations. Over the next week he learned rather quickly to hide his pain and bury it in his work, doing anything he could to make the ship or the crew "improve." However, over the course of a year after he had installed at least one gadget in every room he decided to show them exactly what happened when you mess with a genius. See for everything he made he always added a little red button to every creation made for the ship, telling the Pirates it was the emergency "off switch." So when they finally docked at a new island for supplies he knew he would be parting ways with the crew. As he stepped off the ship in the dead of night he casually made his way into the town of the island while back at the ship all of the red buttons beeped faster and faster over time. Seconds after he turned the corner behind a nearby building the ship exploded into flame, burning the ship to the bottom of davy jones' locker with the crew along with it. Soon after his memorable goodbye with the crew he made his way to a doctor with what little he could steal off the ship before it exploded to have his remaining all natural arm checked out for a large unexplainable bruise that had been spreading for some time now. The doctor explained to the child that the arm was severely infected. This was most likely caused by the damp conditions in which he lived and the lashings he received occasionally. Almost as if on queue the boy toppled over in pain as the "bruise's" throbbing had become too hard on him. A week or so later Eoin would awaken to find himself without an arm yet again. Dazed and confused Eoin was pushed back down on his back by the kind doctor who told him to simply rest and recover as he was far to weak to walk around just yet. Another week or so of fading in and out of consciousness later he would awaken to find his newly missing arm had returned where it had been cut off at the shoulder. As it turned out the doctor was an admirer of Eoin's work and was raring to prove his own craftsmanship. Though the new arm was nowhere near impressive it would serve Eoin fine for the time being. For the next year Eoin would be spending much of his time getting used to the new arm and making it look a little more like his existing one and in the process making the arm about as responsive as the other one as well as the arm was rather finicky and in need of some improvement in that area as well. During his down time he would be advising the doctor and tutoring him in a way in regards to the making better prosthetics. During the tutoring lessons the doctor revealed that he was a retired pirate himself after his crew was thoroughly defeated shortly after entering the grand line. Eoin's initial shock grew into mistrust before the doctor started reminiscing of the old days with his crew and he learned that the doctor's crew was surprisingly honorable. He listened more and almost grew just as proud of this crew as the doctor was and after thinking for a while he realized that not all pirates were truly as cruel as the ones Eoin had been exposed to. Once the year was over and it was time for Eoin to start making his way in life he decided to aim for the grand line himself after collecting or joining a crew that could survive it. That was the day Eoin left, aiming to be a pirate. Still just child not fully understanding the scope of the world or how truly punishing the grand line could be he still set off to become a pirate, a criminal of the sea, knowing only the concept of honor among theives. Character stats Professions Primary: Inventor An Inventor is a man or woman with knowledge in how various mechanical devices work. They have good insight in how blueprints work, and can upgrade weapons, build explosives and battle engines if they have enough materials. Primary Trait:Inventors gain the ability to create explosives and gadgets that they may use in battle. These inventions have no maximum rank. Inventors have access to certain additional traits. Secondary: Weapon Specialist A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips or even ranged weaponry such as guns, slingshots, cannons, or rifles. Someone who specializes in ranged weaponry would have sound experience and insight in calculating range, distance and wind elements and their impact on the path of a projectile. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for techniques involving their specified weapon. Weapon: Yo yo. Fighting style: Uses two yo yos on each hand to barrage the enemy with blunt attacks from the yo yo and keep them away as well as using the string to entangle the opponent. Cyborg As Eoin does happen to be a cyborg he has certain mechanical parts that function as extremities. These extremities, in the form of arms, are powered by cotton candy and are described as follows. Right arm: Starts at the shoulder and extends into a metallic looking iron arm with visible cables and iron structures. Left arm: Starts just above the elbow with the same aesthetic appearance as the right including iron bone structure. Category:NPC